Since the material and technology on electronics have a great improvement, the dimensions of the electronics and its relevant products are more and more compact to meet the market requirements. One of the key factors for this compact design is resulted from the development of the surface mount technology. During the years, a great accomplishment have been achieved that almost all the electronics and components can be kept stable and intact under the high temperature of the surface mount technology. Nevertheless, the widely used display can not be installed to the printed circuit board by surface mount technology because the reflector of the display has a poor heat-resistance. Accordingly, when the printed circuit board is to pass the heating oven, the display shall be removed firstly and re-insert to its position after the printed circuit board has been welded. Consequently, an additional making procedure is incurred.
At present, the temperature needed in the surface mounting is higher to the heat-resistance of the reflector of the display. If the display shall pass the heating oven, the heat-resistance of the reflector shall be improved, making it with high heat-resistance material which can sustain the high temperature of the heating oven. Nevertheless, even a high heat-resistance is found, another problem will be encountered, that is this heat-resistance material shall also meet the requirements set for the photo-electric components. For example, when the reflector is made from polycyclohexylene terephalate (PCT), as the display passes the heating oven, the heat of the heating oven will make the reflector deform and shrink. Consequently, the warp of the surface of the leg will bring a poor welding between the legs and the conductors of the printed circuit board.